Secrets
by C-shell12203
Summary: When the MBC gets transported to the dimension of Phineas and Ferb, we find out secrets, Crushes, and maybe why Ferb never talks. Sam/Chris Phinebella Ferb/O/c Ferbianna Danny/Cathy John/Addison
1. Stowaways

The MBC sped quickly through the desolate streets of Single Town in the MBV completely unaware of the two stow aways.

"Shhhhhhhhh" said John

"I know!" whispered Corianna, Danny's adopted younger sister, in her soft British accent.

"Where do you think their going?" he asked as they sped around a corner and everything in the trunk lurched.

"I haven't a clue" she said hugging her knee's.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" screamed Sam from the front.

"What!" asked Danny.

"There's a black hole right there, Dummy!" yelled Chris

"Well you don't have to be rude about it" said Danny

The other three just looked at him and shook their heads

"Anyway what do we do?!?!?!?!" asked Cathy glancing away from Danny and focusing everyone's attention back on the black hole.

"Man you're brother's a moron" said John jokingly

"He's not my brother" she whispered looking away.

John looked down slightly embarrassed he shouldn't have said that knowing how Cori felt about the Jackson's. He just wondered what had happened to her to make her so........ like that.

Back in the front "HANG ON!" yelled Sam, everyone braced themselves as the MBV went swirling into the darkness.

* * *

***WITH PHINEAS & FERB***

"Okay Isabella, just hold still" said Phineas pointing the canon looking device he held at her.

"Ummmm...... Phineas? Is this gonna hurt?" she asked with a worried look.

"Not one bit Bella, I mean it's just going to positively charge your molecules in the result of involuntary laughter. Right Ferb?" He assured her **(BTW I just put something that sounded scientific but I have no clue)**

Ferb blinked.

"Exaaaaaaaactly" said Phineas as if Isabella should be reassured by that simple gesture.

"Okay then fire away" she said.

Phineas hit a switch on the canon and a purple ray fired right at Isabella, but suddenly a blackhole appeared and a large sace vehicle crash landed right next to them Phineas quickly dropped the canon and ran over as did Isabella and Ferb.

Coughing and spurting the MBC members came out of the smoking MBV.

Ferb sprayed it with a fire extinguisher that seemingly came from no way.

"DUDE THAT WAS SO SICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled John from the trunk.

Chirs rolled his eyes "Oh no" he groaned opening the trunk. Out popped John cheerful as can be, and Corianna solem as usual. Danny grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out,

"What exactly did you think you were doing" he asked. she didn't respond "Mom and Dad would kill me if anything happened to you" he said.

"Oh well" she said simply in her crystal clear accent, she moved from his grasp and noticed a boy with green hair, her eyes went wide as did his.

He ran into the house and shut the door whispering to himself "Well that was unexpected" he looked back at the door regretting running away from her.

**A/N I hope you liked it I just wanted to add to the co's nonflame please TTYL -Chells**


	2. Flashback

**A/N Hey ya'll I looooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeed your reveiws I honestly only expected one or two but I got six so I loooooooooovvvvve you all and I hoipe you like this chap (and btw Ferb and Corianna aren't related, they were..... well just read it.)**

As she saw the familar but somehow different face her mind flashed back to all the memories back in England.

_A little girl was playing by the slide, she had curly brown hair and light blue/green eyes. She sat alone not wanting to be with people, most the kids at the orphanage were brats anyway. An oddly shaped little boy came down the slide and nearly colided with her. "I'm so so sorry" he said helping her up._

_She nodde with a faint smile, "So why are you here?" He asked._

_"Same reason everyone else is" she answered dryly._

_"Well I'm not!" he said cheerfully "My dad's coming back for me, maybe your's will to"_

_"Maybe" she said distantly._

_"what's your name?" he asked_

_"Huh? What?' she asked snapping back to reality._

_"I'm Ferb what's your name" he repeated._

_"Oh, I'm Corianna, you can call me Cori if you like."_

_"Okay, Actually Ferb is short for-" he was cut off by the goveness yelling it was time to eat. _

_"Do you want to eat with me?" she asked somewhat tired of eating alone amopung so many groups of friends._

_He grinned "Sure, I'd love to" he said._

She snapped back to the present Danny was shaking her, "Wake up Anne! wake up! what happened?" he asked.

"Sorry, it was nothing... just a flashback" she sighed, Ferb had definately seen her but he probably didn't want anything to do with her after what happened. She knew she wouldn't.

**A?N I hope you liked it reveiw please!!!!**


	3. Flashback prt 2

**A/N I hope you like it and sorry the last one was so short this should be longer ^_^ Sorry there was a little mix up I fixed it though!**

Ferb sat down his min falhing back from the time they had met to the last time they had spoken.

_"Ferb" she gigled _

_"Just come on" he smiled at her. "Wait now stop" she stopped and looked at him._

_"Close your eyes" she closed the and he put his hands over them just in case._

_"Ferb" she groaned "You know I hate suprises"_

_"Well this is a good suprise, you know how I said my dad might take you too?" he asked_

_"Yeah, but it's been four years..." she trailed off not wanting to say she didn't think Ferb's father wouldn't be coming back._

_"Cori, I got a letter" he said._

_She pulled away from his grasp "You did!" she exclaimed 'I"m so happy for you!" she knew that a letter from anyone at the orphanage was a scarce thing, but she was also sad Ferb's dad wouldn't take her as well it's a surprise that he's taking him at all. Parent's arn't the most trustworthy sort of person._

_She looked around where Ferb had brought her they were standing atop a tall hill, freash green grass growing and daisies shot up everywhere. Looking down she could see the tall brick building sitting on dry grass in front of which a sign that read 'Worthshire Orphanage and Children's Home' and all of it's information. A lonely swing blowing in the wind, this is exactly how she would feel as soon as Ferb was gone. She shoock off her worry and turned around smiling at Ferb. _

_"What it'd say?" she asked._

_"Here" he said taking it out of his pocket and handing it to her._

_To my dear boy, Ferb  
It is your Father, I suppose first off I should say I am deeply sorry for leaving you, but after your mother died...  
It was complicated suffice to say. I am also very happy to inform you that I am engaged to a wonderful woman named Linda Flynn.  
You'll love her for sure, she also has a bo about your age his name is Phineas, and you'll also be getting a sister Candace.  
We will be moving to America to be with them, I cannot wait to see you, it's been a long time I bet you've grown!  
__With lot's of love, Your father, Lawernce Fletcher. _

_Her heart sank in her chest as she read the note, but she forced a smile. "Ferb this is great I'm so happy for you" she said._

_He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder "Well you don't sound like it" he said gently._

_"No I am! it's just..." she trailed off_

_"You don't think we'll see each other again..." he finished for her._

_She nodded "America.... It's so" she searched for the right word but came up short "far" she finished with a gulp._

_"I know" he said gloomily, but got an idea. "Let's make a promise!"_

_She looked at him "What kind of promise?" she asked._

_"If I leave and you can't come, I promise I'll come back as soon as I'm old enough, and marry you so you can come to the states too!" he said_

_She smiled "Okay, shake on it?"_

_"No becaus ewe're engaged now, don't we have to kiss?" he asked innocently._

_"I guess so" she said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He touched his cheek where she had kissed him, but a large monsterous thing was coming up behind her "Annie!" he yelled she spun around he was knocked to the side, the world fading black. But he wasn't completly unconscious, he could hear voices but not figure what they were saying._

_He heard Corianna_

_then a gruff sounding voice (he figured this was the monster)_

_a female voice came._

_then something that sounded like the grinding of metal._

_Corianna screamed._

_He writhed within his mind wanting with all his heart to get up and help her._

_Corianna groaned hten yelled somethin this time he was almost positive he knew what she said.... she said "Ferb"._

_His eyes fluttered open he just barely saw a drak figure carrying Cori away, the women came up to him and stabbed him with something. He once again lost consciousness._

_He woke up in the hospital a worried man sitting next to him. His eye barely opened he realized this was his father. "Ferb?" he said "Are you aokay you lost alot of blood". Ferb just stared blankly he wanted to be excited but emotions didn't seem worth it anymore, there was something about losing her.... He barely spock at all after this_

**A/N I hope you like/loved it. Keep it comin' with the reveiws, and Zac I hope Danny properly defined 'Flame' for you LOL JK I hope ya'll like it!**


	4. Trouble

"Whatever, Danny" said Corianna, as her adopted brother lectured her some more.

"Okay alright I'm sorry" he said out of breath.

Cori turned to Phineas and extended her hand "I'm Corianna and you are"

"Phineas" he said shaking it. and this "is Isabella and the Fireside girls, and my brother here is-"

"Ferb" she finished for him, Ferb had sheepishly come out of the house and stood behind Phineas.

"Ohhhhh, so you to know each other?" said Phineas

"Why yes, yes we do." said Ferb plainly.

"Wait!" said John, "if you know him.... You travel interdimensionaly on a regular basis!!!!! That is totally wicked!"

"We knew each other back in England." she explained.

Ferb blinked.

"Does he ever talk?" she askee Phineas.

"Not since I've met him" he said simply "Ferb's more of a man of action."

She looked at him and mouthed "I'm sorry" to which he nodded and mouthed back "me too".

Chris who had been inspecting the MBV looked up "This is soooooo beyond repair... It should take about a week."

The Fireside girls looked at each other. "I bet Phineas and Ferb could fix it" said Addison.

"Okay girls please turn tp the spce craft section of your Fireside girls hand books" said Isabella.

Suddenly a low growling laugh came ot of no where "try getting home now" it said and the MBV disappeared.

The MBC jumped into a fighting positionand changed intop their gear "Get in the house now" commanded Sam to the younger ones

"No" protested John and Corianna

"ust go"she said shoving them alll into the door that led to a cellar.

**A/n I loooooooooooovvvvveeeee reveiws and I loooooooovvvveee you all so reveiw and I hope you looooooovvvvvveeedddd this Chappie!**


	5. Home Sweet Panic Room

**A/N I got about four reveiws (so far) saying that they didn't like my cliffytasticalness (I know not a word) so here's the chap I hope this satifies you alll (not really this chappie has nothing to do with the MBC fighting just Candace and the home sweet panic room MWAHAHAHAHAHAH) that is all.**

Candace walked happily to her boyfriend Jeremy's house. She knew that she would turn eighteen in a few weeks and hoped he'd soon let us say pop the question.

She soon stopped and took out her phone "I wonder what the boys are up to" she murmered, "nah, it can wait" she said putting the pink phone back in her pocket. She came up to Jeremy's apartment and knocked on the door glad he had moved out so his younger sister could no longer torment her. Jeremy opened the door with a smile "Oh hey Candace" he said.

"H- Hi Jeremy" she stuttered.

"So your brother up to anything craazy today" he asked laughingly.

"I don't know probably by now" she laughed nervously.

He sensed how much she wanted to go 'bust' her brothers "You wanna go find out I just remeber I need to uh- do the dishes" he said wih a smile.

"Really?" she beamed "Thanks Jer I love you" she said giving him a peck on the cheek and running out of the complex.

Jeremy laughed to himself "Love you too" he murmered.

She ran down the street snickering at how she was going to bust the boys instead she saw four sixteen year olds, one unconscious, a woman, and a monster. she screamed and ran into the house climbing down the ladder into her panic room.

*************************************************WITH PHIN FERB JOHNCORI&FIRESIDE GIRLS*****************************  
**"OH my gosh" said John

"Shut up" said Corianna figuring it was something stupid

"I"m kinda hungry" he said

"Oh wow really? tell me more" she said sarcastically

"What I get hungry when I the MBC excludes me" he protested

"Happy birthday, By the way, Corianna" said Ferb suddenly.

She looked at him with her head cocked to the side. "It is your birthday isn't it, you're turning thirteen, right, Corianna Lynee' Eli-?" his eyes gleamed teasing her.

She caught on to the game they used to pay when they were young "Why yes thank you Ferbert Lawernce Dua-"

"That's quite enough" he joked but then returned to the same old silent Ferb. She sighed she couldn't forgive herself or them for doing this to him.

"Your name is Ferbert?" asked Isabella.

He blinked.

"Huh"

John looked at the wall where a knitted picture hung he read it out loud "Home Sweet Panic Room?"

Phineas nodded "Yeah, that's our sister's.... Yeeaah she get's kinda nervous."

At thay moment a hyperventalating Candace burst into the room.

Cori stiffled a giggle "You must be Candace" she said extending her hand.

**A/N I really really really really really really really really really really really really really LOVE YOU ALL! ILYILYILYILY and I like reveiws so reveiw AND i WILL LOVE YOU ALL THE MORE.**


	6. Who's Fault?

**A/N Thank you all for reveiwing! I think this is my most popular story and to Zac wait til Ferb and Cori to be alone b4 he let's it all out LOL! Oh and BTW sorreh I'm writing this while doing a reprt so there's a large chance it may sound intellectually challenged ^_^**

The MBC burst into the (panic) room panting heavily they obviously hadn't won. This broke the trance that Ferb and Corianna had been in as their eyes had met neither willing to avert their eyes. Cori broke the gaze looking to her brother urgently. "What happened?" she asked her eyes wide.

Danny looked at her but didn't reply, jumping when the door started shaking. With this Candace promptly fainted noone gave her a second glance looking eagerly at the MBC. Both Ferb and Cori noticed that the MBC was eyeing Corianna cautiously. "Danny, what happened?" she said imperitively.

He again ignored her questioning, just saying; "It's important we get you all out of here"

"It's best if we split up" added Sam. They all glanced at Corianna worriedly.

"I'll take Cori and Ferb down to Kylesville" said Chris solemnly.

Danny opened his mouth to object but Cathy said "Danny he'd expect...." she trailed off.

"I'll take John, Addison and Candace" he said with a weak grin

"I'll take Isabella and Phineas" said Cathy

"And i've got the rest of the Fire Sides" said Sam.

With this they began to split up, subconsiusly while this was going on Ferb had grabbed Cori's hand protectivley. Realizing this now, he blushed but still held on, her seeming not to notice or care.  
They were ushered into a car and Chris started reving the engine.

"Chris, what's going on?" she asked demerminedly till graspig Ferb's hand.

He sighed looking at her in the rear eiw mirror giving in to her pleading expression "Assasians" he said in practically a whisper.

"and their mission" prompted Ferb as Anna seemed at a loss fpr breath let alone words

"Me" she breathed tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Not just you" said Chris solemnly his eyes darting towards Ferb.

Her expression was frightened and pained, "It's all right" he whispered putting his arm around her.

"No it's not" she almost sobbed in a whisper "they hurt you and everyone I've loved,Ferb, I am so sorry!"

"Me too," he sighed

"Why on earth would you be sorry?" she asked remorsefully "You never did anything to me"

"Wrong" he sighed again apologectically "I let you think the blame is all on you, some of this is my fault" he whispered.

**A?N Sorry it's short but I'm being yelled at for not doing my hw so I'll TTYL next chap soon I HOPE!**


	7. Suicide Note

**A/N THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T for VIOLENCE SUICIDE AND BETRAYEL!!!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoy it! Oh an there's a secret message so if your as smart as Ferb and can figure it out tell me in a reveiw if you got it! Also if you read Twilight (which my cousin made me do) this may sound famillar to the last part with James ^_^ ergh sorry to all the Twilight junkees but ugh!**

Cori read Ferb's mind and right away realizes he was think of the accident, 'Ferb that's not your fault"

All he did was shake his head, they were silent for the rest of the short trip they pulled into a motel and Chris got them a room it was more like a suite so it did have two bedrooms. Cori went straigt to hers without so much as a word to the boys, Ferb and Chris tralked for half an hour at best and soon Cori called out "G'night Chris"

It seemed like she was waiting for an answer so he call back " 'Night Anna!" He and Ferb looked awkwardly at each ther for a minute then Ferb got up and walked into Cori's room.

"Corianna" he called apolegectically as he walked in, flipping on the lights he realized no-one was in the room.

"Cori? Where are you?" He walked over to the bed finding a note on her pillow tears formed in his eyes as he read the famillar beautifully scripted handwritting on the heart wrenching letter.

_My Dearest friend Ferb,  
I'm sorry you have to read this but, you'll be the first to go to my room.  
I just want you to know what happened and how... This is hard for me to **w**rite but,  
Ferb I plan on killing myself tonight. I know, suicide is stupid and cliche` but w**h**at**e**ve**r**, the str**e**ss, awf**u**l stress has  
gotten to **m**e and I can no longer tak**e** i**t**, no-one will miss **m**e for a f**e**w hours I ask you these things:  
Never show this note to anybody**,** act as if it doesn't bother you and you never even knew me, and definately **DONOT** tell anyone,  
what happened! I am leaving my final wishes and prayers with you. Don't forget that though I may have been to weak  
to go on but, Fer**b** you're strong and can make it. I b**e**g of you that you don't even think of fol**l**owing my path but that yours may be br**i**ght  
and **e**asy. Please know that any mention of this is **v**erbot**e**n... **Th**is **is**n't what I wa**n**ted and this has been the m**o**st awful **t**hing I have **e**ver written**.  
**I'd say I love you to t**h**e day I di**e**, but that would be wrong, I'l**l** love you as much as **p**ossible **m**ore el**e**quently put forever**,** Corianna J._

_P.S I am so **d**umb and s**o**rry about the pai**n** I must have caused you Ferber**t** Fle**t**cher and I will forev**e**r be in **l**ove with you and on**l**y you do not  
**c**ry my **h**eavenly, glo**r**ious, compan**i**on LOVE ALWAY**S** **-Cori**_

FERB POV*

My mouth fell open and I sat on the bed, I couldn't beleive this Cori was to smart to do something this- stupid. IO couldn't help but think two things first: This is all my fault and second: There's something weird about her note.

She never said my full name that much unless she was teasing me, and she hates it when people use to many adjetives, and there was something- different about the handwritting, it was her's and I knew it well but, I just couldn't put my finger on it. as heart breacking as it was I decided to reasd it again, and also acknoledging with a shiver that if she had... she had- killedherself DANG IT! I- I can even think those words without stuttering, but there wouldbe a- a body som- somewhere.

I read through the note again, this time I noticed something very important. Some of the letters and words had different writting style then others if you put these together "YES!" I thought seaching frantically for a peice of paper and pen I need to figure this out.

**A/N So Any of you figure out Cori's secret message? LOL did I scare you guys at all with a suicide note LOL you have no idea that thing took to write with a secret message inside of it PSHAW! Read and Reveiw**


	8. Suicide note Corianna's side

**FLASH BACK:**

_"Well this is a good suprise, you know how I said my dad might take you too?" he asked_

_"Yeah, but it's been four years..." I trailed off not wanting to say I didn't think Ferb's father wouldn't be coming back._

_"Cori, I got a letter" he said._

_I pulled away from his grasp "You did!" I yelled 'I"m so happy for you!" I knew that a letter from anyone at the orphanage was a scarce thing, but I also knew, Ferb's dad wouldn't take me as well it's a surprise that he's taking him at all. Parent's arn't the most trustworthy sort of person._

_I looked around where Ferb had brought me, trhe picture is still fresh in my mind, we were standing atop a tall hill, freash green grass growing and daisies shot up everywhere. Looking down she could see the tall brick building sitting on dry grass in front of which a sign that read 'Worthshire Orphanage and Children's Home' and all of it's information. A lonely swing blowing in the wind, this is exactly how she would feel as soon as Ferb was gone. She shoock off her worry and turned around smiling at Ferb. _

_"What it'd say?" I had asked trying to be cheerful._

_"Here" he said taking it out of his pocket and handing it to me, I read it interestedly._

_To my dear boy, Ferb  
It is your Father, I suppose first off I should say I am deeply sorry for leaving you, but after your mother died...  
It was complicated suffice to say. I am also very happy to inform you that I am engaged to a wonderful woman named Linda Flynn.  
You'll love her for sure, she also has a bo about your age his name is Phineas, and you'll also be getting a sister Candace.  
We will be moving to America to be with them, I cannot wait to see you, it's been a long time I bet you've grown!  
With lot's of love, Your father, Lawernce Fletcher. _

_My heart sank in my chest as I read the otherwize heart warming note, but I forced a smile. "Ferb this is great I'm so happy for you" I had said, God why am I such a bad liar._

_He sat down next to me and put his arm around her shoulder "Well you don't sound like it" he said gently._

_"No I am! it's just..." I trailed off knowing he'd now what I meant_

_"You don't think we'll see each other again..." he, as always, finished for me._

_I gulped and nodded "America.... It's so- far" my voice sounded distant even to me_

_"I know" he said gloomily, but got an idea. "Let's make a promise!"_

_I looked at him and asked "What kind of promise?"_

_"If I leave and you can't come, I promise I'll come back as soon as I'm old enough, and marry you so you can come to the states too!" he said_

_I smiled knowing he'd do everything to keep his promise though it might not come true, "Okay, shake on it?"_

_"No becaus we're engaged now, don't we have to kiss?" he asked innocently._

_"I guess so" I said, blushing, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He touched his cheek where I had kissed him, but a large monsterous thing was coming up behind me "Annie!" he yelled I spun around as he was knocked to the side a needle being injected into his arm by Pricilla. I winced I knew what that shot did._

_"Get out of here!" I shouted "I don't c are if you hurt me, just stay away from my friend!" _

_"Well, Corianna, iff you come like a good little we won't hurt your friend" said David (AKA the monster)_

_"Tell us where IT IS!" said Pricilla_

_David picked me up and held me close to where Pricilla was sharpening a blade, this was all to famillar except last time I saw this I was in the same place as Ferb_

_"I won't tell" I mumbled _

_Pricilla lifted the blade "What?"_

_"I WON'T TELL!" I yelled then screamed as the knife was pressed against my side, blood oozed from the wound, and everything began going fuzzy, the last thing I saw was Ferb struggling trying to get up I groaned and called his name just before, Pricilla stabbed him with yet another needle and they ran off with me, my world going black, this was the last time I saw Ferb Fletcher in a long time. _

When I awoke I was in an other orphanage in America, I was being adopted by the Jacksons I hadn't been bothered since by David and Pricilla.... Until now.

I was in the hotel, Ferb blamed everything on himself and I couldn't even stand to look at him, so I just went to my room right away. I know Chir and Ferb would both be worfried but not as much as me when I saw who was in my room, David and Pricilla.

I gasped but my mouth was quickly covered. In a flash Pricilla was behind me holding a knife to my back.

I bit the hand tat covered my mouth and whispered serverly "I won't tell you where it is"

"Oh sweetie you don't have to" Pricilla's voice changed to anger "You just have to cpnvinc e your friends you commited suicide and come with us"

"Why don't you make me?" I asked

"I don't have to, he will" David held up a picture of Ferb it spontaniously conbusted and fell to the floor.

"No!" I cried

"You'll come with us wthout making a comousion now wrute a note to youyr little boyfriend about how sorry you are about killing yourself." said David, Pricilla pressed the knife harder on my back.

I stiffled a shreickand buitting my lip glared at the two and began the note,

_My Dearest friend Ferb,  
_I paused there and continued deciding to work very hard at forming a secret message inside it.

_I'm sorry you have to read this but, you'll be the first to go to my room.  
I just want you to know what happened and how... This is hard for me to **w**rite but,  
Ferb I plan on killing myself tonight. I know, suicide is stupid and cliche` but w**h**at**e**ve**r**, the str**e**ss, awf**u**l stress has  
gotten to **m**e and I can no longer tak**e** i**t**, no-one will miss **m**e for a f**e**w hours I ask you these things:  
Never show this note to anybody**,** act as if it doesn't bother you and you never even knew me, and definately **DONOT** tell anyone,  
what happened! I am leaving my final wishes and prayers with you. Don't forget that though I may have been to weak  
to go on but, Fer**b** you're strong and can make it. I b**e**g of you that you don't even think of fol**l**owing my path but that yours may be br**i**ght  
and **e**asy. Please know that any mention of this is **v**erbot**e**n... **Th**is **is**n't what I wa**n**ted and this has been the m**o**st awful **t**hing I have **e**ver written**.  
**I'd say I love you to t**h**e day I di**e**, but that would be wrong, I'l**l** love you as much as **p**ossible **m**ore el**e**quently put forever**,** Corianna J._

_P.S I am so **d**umb and s**o**rry about the pai**n** I must have caused you Ferber**t** Fle**t**cher and I will forev**e**r be in **l**ove with you and on**l**y you do not  
**c**ry my **h**eavenly, glo**r**ious, compan**i**on LOVE ALWAY**S** **-Cori**_

"There" I said dropping the note on my pillow.

"Now come" said Pricilla

"Wait" I said holding up my hand then I called out "G'night Chris"

"Night Cori" he called.

And we were out the window, knife still pressed to my back., as we escaped down a tree I heard Ferb walk in and call my name, choking down a sob as he read the note, I hope he finds that message I thought before Iwas shoved into- What was it? I think a black volvo weird choice I thought but hey.

**A/N For this A/N I want to say 2 things first: always pay attention in Phis Ed lest you be hit in the face with a soccor ball and cut by your glasses causing your friend and bf to go absolutely crazy (Levi and Dima I love you two LOL) Second: The Dude said something in his reveiw about a "Phinanie" pairing and that he didn't like them \what is that pairing I hadn't heard of it b4 this...**


	9. Ring Tones!

Cathy ushered Phineas and Isabella into the van.

"So Isabella are you Rhapsodian?" she asked

"What?" asked Isabella "How did you know?"

"I can smell out another Rhapsodian from miles away" she answered

"What's a Rhapsodian?' asked Phineas

"It's an alien from planet Rhapsodia, we have rubbery bones and have triple thck skulls'

"Oh I see?"

"So when did you leave Rhapsodia?" asked Isabella

Cathy began driving the car down the road "My grandpa and I started the new MBC so we came here."

"Ooooh, so who's after us then?" she asked

"An alien after Corianna and Ferb" answered Cathy quickly.

"Why do they want them?" asked Phineas sounding a little scared

"They think Cori has the thing they killed her parent's for, and if she doesn't have it, it's with her best friend. Ferb" she explained

"But what are they looking for?" asked Isabella

"Some sort of something, a power or a light, I don't think they even know, the just know it's power"

"So in other words a power hungry alien is after them for something they dont know if they have?" asked Isabella

"Pretty much." she answered, then the ringtone she had set for Danny went off _Until you're mine I have to find a way to fill this hole inside I've got to fight without you by my side..._

"Oh could one of you get that?" she asked passing back her pick cell phone "I hate taliking on the phone while I'm driving!"

Phineas took the phone nd aanswered it "Hello?"

"Um why do you have Cathy's phone?" asked Danny

"She doesn't like to talk on the phone while driving..."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, can you put me on speaker?" he asked

"Sure" he hit a button and Danny's voice came through

"Cath can you here me?"

"Yeah, Danny I'm here"

"Okay we ran into a little trouble down here" -Candace screamed in the backround "Would you calm down!?!?! Anyway Cathy can you meet us down in Medford."

"Yeah I can but What Kind of trouble?"

"Sorry Cath I can't talk now I'll see you in a couple hours"

"Danny!"

"Talk to ya later, Babe!" he hung up.

"Are you guys going out?" asked Isabella.

"No!" Cathy blushed "Why would you ask that?"

"He called you babe." said Phineas

"Oh, he just does that, when he's in trouble, or not paying attention, or in a hurry"

"Right," remarked Isabella "but what about your ringtone for him Until You're Mine, Demi Lovato?"

"I don't have different ringtones for everybody." She lied then her phone rang again in Phineas' hand

_Your a jerk! (I know) [x6]  
Jerk jerk jerk (jerkin) [4x_]

"Don't answer it do not answer it that's the tone I hae set for Jeremy!" she said

"I thought you didn't set different tones" said Isabella

Phineas laughed opened and closed the phone hanging up on the poor nerdy boy on the other end.

"Just hush okay, he doesn't know I like him even though I try to make it obvious"

"I know the feeling" said Isabella glancing at Phineas, then her phone rang, with Phineas's ring tone _The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck But I wouldn't love you if you changed!_

She answered it, it was her older brother Joe "Hey, what are you doing with Phin's phone?"

"That's you're ringtone for me?" asked Phineas

She blushed "Where are you?" asked her brother

"Tell mom there's evil aliens after my friends and I have to hide out for a while thanks bye" she hung up before her bother could respond and turned off her phone

"Whoa!" screamed Cathy swirving off the road.

**A/N So I hined at pairings I guess so I hope you're happy now guys! So three more updates today hopefully!!!!! Happy New Years Guys!!!! **


End file.
